Virtual machines may be used to provide users with ubiquitous access to computing resources. Unfortunately, making a connection to an executing virtual machine providing computing resources can be difficult because it may require knowledge of not only the address of the physical machine, hosting the virtual machine, but also of the virtual machine address corresponding to the resource. A further complication is that virtual machines may be migrated from one physical machine to another to provide load balancing or to facilitate hardware maintenance, acquiring new addresses as they are relocated. It would be desirable to simplify access to a virtual machine.